


Theatre Credits

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Coriolanus!Tom, F/M, Gen, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom finally lets his curiosity win and gets to know his makeup artist and her relationship with acting and the stage.





	Theatre Credits

“If you don’t mind my asking, what are your theatre credits?” Tom asked as he sat shirtless in front of Noelle, who was carefully placing masking tape on his body like she did every evening before the call time of everyone else in the cast.

“Well, how far are you wanting me to go back?” Noelle joked slightly, feeling Tom laugh as she put the last piece of masking tape on his abdomen, gently smacking his side.

“Don’t laugh  _too_ much, the tape might peel off!”

“Sorry!” He said suddenly, quickly trying to muffle his laughs with his closed mouth before they slowly turned to deep breaths.

“Anyways, theatre credits. Start as far back as you’d like, love,” Tom said with a few little huffs of laughter. Noelle sighed dramatically as she stood back up, grabbing her roll of masking tape once more.

“Fine, I’ll just start from the beginning then. Arm up please, dear,” She said as she tapped his clean shoulder. Tom quickly obliged and held up his arm, bending at his elbow slightly so the masking tape could be put on his bicep.

Noelle ripped a few long pieces up quickly and placed them on the edge of the table before wrapping one piece around his right bicep. She couldn’t help but notice how much bigger they’d gotten since the first week’s run of the show. After the thought of his bicep had past, she realized the piece of tape was too long and carefully ripped it to be shorter, sticking the smaller bits on the leg of her jeans.

“So, in primary school, I did two plays that I can’t remember the names of, but I was Narrator Two one year,” Noelle listed, letting out a small snort as Tom let out a small laugh himself.

“One of the _most_ important roles.”

“One of the most important, yes. The year after that I was the lead antagonist,” She continued, smiling as Tom let out a hum of approval as she reached over him to grab another strip of tape.

“I knew you’d like that one, your inner Loki must be _vibrating_ with excitement,” Noelle teased, Tom letting out a careful laugh in place of his hum, shaking his head slowly.

“Maybe, I’d never tell.”

Noelle just rolled her eyes and shortened the strip of tape she had in her hand once more, placing it across Tom’s bicep again, smiling before she moved to another section of his bicep, placing the other small piece slightly on top of the others.

“After primary school, I dabbled in musical theatre, I played an extra in _Rent_ , Eponine in _Les Mis-”_

“I personally think you’re more of a _Cosette_ ,” Tom interrupted suddenly, looking at something in front of them before he realized he said it aloud.

“Sorry, sorry, continue.”

“I _was_ auditioning for Cosette, but I wasn’t compatible with our Marius, no worries. I was also in _My Fair Lady_ before I went back to straight plays,” Noelle reminisced, carefully standing back up after messing with his masking tape before moving to the table to grab one last piece.

“Really? Did you play Eliza?” Tom questioned carefully, watching as Noelle ripped the tape lengthwise.

“Indeed I did, Thomas,” Noelle responded, exaggerating her accent heavily with a small smirk before they both shared a laugh, Noelle moving carefully back to where Tom’s arm was held up.

“Now, after musicals is when I got really into Shakespeare. I was in my school’s production of _Twelfth Night,_ and sadly didn’t get the role of Olivia, but I got Maria, so I was pleased enough,” Noelle explained, shrugging a bit as she held Tom’s arm up slightly at a newer angle.

“After Twelfth Night, I was in _Romeo and Juliet,_ ironically with my at the time boyfriend,” She said, her tone changing slightly before she spoke again. “You can put your arm down for now, Tom.”

Tom quickly placed his arm down, frowning slightly as he watched Noelle move to grab the makeup alcohol palette along with a brush or two.

“Bastard broke up with me during the cast party, it was a mess,” Noelle finished quickly, letting out a humorless chuckle before finally grabbing the palette she was looking for, followed by a few brushes and placed them on the table near Tom.

“I’m sorry-”

“Tom, you don’t need apologize for that, it’s not worth it,” Noelle said gently, sending him a small smile before moving back to the makeup.

“Anyways, after that I was in Hamlet back in my early days at acting school-”

“Really? Which did you attend?”

“LAMDA,” Noelle replied simply as she plucked a few more brushes and a few tissues to wipe her hands with before grabbing the setting spray.

“Just like-”

“Benedict, yes I know,” Noelle said, letting out a small giggle at his sudden excitement from the statement, placing the rest of her items on the table.

“Stand up for me please,” Noelle spoke once more, Tom moving swiftly to his feet, pushing the chair back to the wall so Noelle could move around him.

“I cannot _believe_ you went to school with Benedict,” Tom said, shaking his head slightly as Noelle grabbed the palette she was going to use along with the first brush.

“Well, believe it, _Hiddlebum_ ,” Noelle teased before she looked at her items for the makeup application, suddenly realizing what she’d forgotten. “Could you turn around and pass me the small spray bottle that has the A on it, _carefully._ ”

Tom let out a dramatic sigh before slowly moving in a circle, eyeing the makeup counter before slowly grabbing the bottle Noelle described, handing it to her as he shuffled back into position.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Thomas, yes you did,” Noelle replied, quickly moving to place the brush in her mouth by the handle and spray the bottle onto the palette before placing the small bottle down far away from the setting spray before grabbing her brush in her hand once more.

Noelle worked in complete silence, a few hums and giggles here and there from some jokes Tom had made before he cleared his throat.

“Did you ever think about auditioning for films? Television shows?” Tom asked suddenly as Noelle was finishing off his bicep while his abdomen dried. Noelle let out a small hum as she carefully painted over the masking tape.

“Yeah, but I like the makeup side more, I couldn’t deal with all the fame and the paps. Dated a famous lad once, wasn’t _too_ fantastic,” She replied, carefully moving his arm to where the inside was bared to her, taking the brush out of her mouth and back into her hand to do the little wispy thing she always does.

“I can understand that, believe me,” Tom said gently, flexing his hand slightly before he rested it on top of his head as Noelle went to dip the brush in the black color once more.

“Almost auditioned for Sherlock though, the second I heard there was auditions for it. Ben said that it would be a good idea, couldn’t work out my schedule though,” Noelle explained quietly as she made a few extra details.

Tom let out a playful hiss in response, feeling a slight nudge on his shoulder blade before hearing the thud of the alcohol palette.

“Maybe when the time's right I’ll audition for something, until then, it’s the stage and makeup department for lil ol’ me.”

“If you’d like I could always help you find some? Since you’re just sticking with theatres,” Tom quickly added, trying not to move too much as Noelle went to grab the prosthetics.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that once Coriolanus ends, thank you, Tom.”


End file.
